


Getting To Know You

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Anal Sex, Beginnings, Getting to Know Each Other, Going all the way, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Slash, Spontaneous sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wants to get to know Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Danny was at his desk debating on whether he should call Don back or not. Don had left a voice mail earlier asking Danny about coming to a small get-together Mac was putting together on Saturday. Danny really didn't want to go because he was usually the only single person there, and he didn't like the idea of feeling like a fifth wheel. Just as he was about to send Don a text declining the invitation, Don poked his head into Danny's office.....

“Did you get my message?”

“Yeah..... I was just about to text you and let you know I wasn't coming.....”

“Why not, Dan?”

“You know very well why not, Don. I don't like feeling like a fifth wheel.....”

“Well, you're in luck this time, buddy.....”

“What do you mean?”

“I know you've heard Mac and I speak of that used record store in the Village called Groovy Gold, right?”

“Yeah, so?”

“It just so happens that Mac invited the owner to the party, and I know for a fact that he's single!”

“Matchmaking again, Don? Really?”

“At least meet the guy, Messer..... you never know what might come of it......”

“I don't know, Don. At least let me think about it...... I'll let you know something by Friday. How's that?”

“That will be fine. I'll check in with you on Friday.....”

“Deal!”

Don got up and left the office, leaving Danny to decide whether he was going to go to the party or not. Leave it to Don to try and find Danny a date! Ever since he got with Mac, Don had been trying to find someone for Danny, too. Danny really appreciated what his best friend was trying to do, but Danny had yet to find someone. He put the matter out of his mind and tried to concentrate on work. It was impossible to think while he was trying to picture this guy in his mind's eye. He was probably short, fat, and bald, or snooty as hell, walking around like he was better than everyone else. Danny decided to let Don know that he would come to the party, just to satisfy his curiosity. Friday came, and Don stopped by Danny's office to get his answer about the party. Danny asked Don what time he was supposed to be there, and Don said that eight o'clock would be fine. Don told Danny that he was surprised that Danny had decided to go, and asked him why. Danny simply replied that he had his reasons, and left it at that.

 

As Danny was getting ready for the party, he began to get nervous about meeting the guy Mac had invited. He finally calmed himself by telling himself that if he didn't like the guy, he could always leave. That made him feel better, and he finished getting ready and headed out, eager to get to Don and Mac's place. When he arrived, all he saw were the same old faces: Adam and Lindsay, Stella and Aiden, and a few other couples he knew from work. He looked around for Don, and saw that he was engaged in a conversation with some of the guys from his precinct. Mac was tending bar, and looked quite busy. Danny stepped out onto the balcony for a smoke and saw a little guy standing there, leaning against the railing........

“Excuse me, do you have a light?”

“Sure.....”

The guy gave Danny a light and the two stood there for a few moments until Danny stuck his hand out and said; “My name is Danny Messer.....” The guy shook Danny's hand and said; “My name is Jackson Wells.....”

“So are you here with someone?”

“No, are you?”

“No..... Don invites me to these things, but I hardly ever come...”

“Why's that?”

“Mostly it's because I feel like a fifth wheel..... that, coupled with the fact that I'm usually the only one without a date....”

“I know what you mean...... Don insisted I come to this party because he had someone he wanted me to meet......”

“Do you own a record shop called Groovy Gold?”

“I sure do! How did you know that?”

“Don told me about you..... I'm the guy you're supposed to be meeting.....”

“And you are the guy that works at the Crime Lab with Mac.....”

“You got it!”

The two men stood there making a bit of small talk when they were interrupted by Don.....

“Hey! I see you guys met each other.....”

“Yeah, no thanks to you. I thought the host was supposed to greet his guests when they came in.....”

“Come on, Danny...... I saw you come in, but I was busy talking to some people..... you know how it is.....”

“It really doesn't matter, Flack. I met Jackson on my own.....”

“You guys want a beer or anything?”

“Nah, I'm good..... Jackson, what about you?”

“I don't drink...... but I would like a soda.....”

“Coming right up! You sure you don't want a beer, Messer?”

“I'm sure..... but don't get lost bringing Jackson's soda!”

Jackson laughed, and asked Danny if he was always so bossy. Danny replied that Don was used to his being bossy, and that most of the time Don ignored him......

“How long have you known Don?”

“I met Don when he was fresh out of the academy, so I guess it's been about seven or eight years. It's like we were instant best friends, and we have been ever since. How long have you known him?”

“To be honest, I know Mac better than I know Don. Mac's been a regular customer for quite a while, and every now and then, Don will come in with him. We make small talk while Mac browses the racks.”

“So what do you do when you're not at your shop?”

“I like to go to Strawberry Fields, I like to read, just a lots of different things. What do you do when you aren't at the Crime Lab?”

“I play basketball with Don and some of the guys from his precinct, I like going to the museum, sometimes I have a beer or two with Don after work.....”

“You don't go to the clubs?”

“Sometimes, but I gotta tell ya, those places ain't worth a damn anymore....”

“I know what you mean.....”

“So how long has it been since you were involved with any one?”

“Ten years.....”

“Really? Wow, that's a long time.....”

“Yes, it is.”

“I know I'm being nosy, but what happened?”

“He died in a car accident up near Albany. It was raining and he missed a curve.....”

“I'm sorry to hear that. I've been by myself about five years.....”

“What's the story there?”

“Nothing much to tell really..... he found somebody he wanted more than he wanted me.....”

“Ouch! Been there.....”

“Yeah.... it sure as hell ain't no fun......”

That's when Don FINALLY made it back with Jackson's soda. Danny told Don that he was about to send out a search party. Don told Jackson that Mac was looking for him so he could settle a question about some jazz musicians. Jackson looked at Danny and said; “Duty calls....” and headed back inside. Don saw Danny watching Jackson go back inside and asked; “Well, what do you think?”

“I think I'm glad I came to the party, Don.....”

“You like him, don't you?”

“I do, Don.... he's funny, witty, and has a great sense of humor.....”

“You can tell all of that in the thirty minutes you've talked to him?”

“Yes, I can, smart ass!”

“Well, a word of advice: don't come on too strong because you don't want to scare him away.....”

“I'm gonna watch myself because this guy seem like he's someone I'd really like to get to know.....”

“That's a good idea, Dan..... just take it slow and easy.....”

Danny was about to reply when Jackson came back out on the balcony and informed Don that Mac needed him inside. Don just shook head and said; “Hopefully we can catch up again later.....” Later never happened. Danny and Jackson sat and talked for about another hour, and then Jackson said he really needed to get going. Danny really didn't want Jackson to go. He felt he could keep listening to Jackson's gravelly voice from now on and never get tired of hearing it. Danny told him he would go downstairs with him and hail a taxi. Jackson said that wasn't necessary because he'd driven to the party. He did tell Danny that he could walk him to his car if he wanted. Needless to say, Danny wanted to very much!

As they were getting ready to leave, Danny looked around for Mac and Don so he could let them know that he and Jackson were leaving. He couldn't find either if them so he and Jackson took the elevator to the lobby. They walked out onto the sidewalk and slowly walked toward Jackson's car, chatting the whole way. They were standing by the car when Danny asked if he could have Jackson's number. This secretly delighted Jackson, but he played it cool. He took one of his business cards from his pocket and wrote his cell and home numbers on the back. He handed the card to Danny and told him that he could be reached at any of the numbers any time. As he was getting into the car, Jackson asked Danny if he'd like a ride. Danny declined, saying that walking would do him good. Jackson bid him a good evening and pulled away from the curb. Danny watched until Jackson's tail lights were out of sight, then turned and headed home.

Danny thought about Jackson all the way home. He was smart, had a great personality, and was sexy as all hell with that dark, curly hair, those dark blue eyes, and that husky voice. Danny knew he wanted to spend some serious time with Jackson, and decided to take Don's advice about not coming on strong because it would be a crying shame to scare someone like Jackson Wells away. Danny got ready for bed, and drifted off to sleep with thought of the little guy dancing through his head.

The situation was much the same with Jackson. He was very glad he went to the party and got to meet Danny. He'd enjoyed talking to the CSI very much. When Don had mentioned Danny to him, he was hesitant because he really hadn't concentrated on dating. Within minutes of talking to Danny, Jackson just knew he could enjoy himself. That's why when Danny asked for his number, he didn't hesitate to give it to him. He just hoped that Danny would call soon. As he drifted off to sleep, he sent up a silent 'thank you'.

 

The new work week started out hectic and stayed that way. Jackson was busy with the shop, Danny was busy processing evidence and doing experiments, and everyone else was busy doing their own thing. Thursday brought some relief as things started slowing down a bit. Jackson was getting ready to leave the shop when Danny called, asking if they could meet for a beer. Jackson gently reminded him that he didn't drink, but would meet him anyway. Danny sheepishly apologized and said that he's forgotten about Jackson not drinking. Jackson told him it wasn't a problem, and Danny asked Jackson to meet him at Sullivan's.

Jackson arrived at the appointed time, but didn't see Danny. Thinking he would be along soon, Jackson took a booth and asked for a soda. Jackson waited on Danny for over an hour, but he never showed. Just as Jackson was about to leave, his cell beeped and he checked his messages to find that Danny had just texted him saying that he wouldn't be able to make it, and explained that he'd been called to a crime scene at the last minute. The text went on to say that Danny was really sorry, and that he would try to call him soon. Jackson didn't send a reply, but saved the message.

When he got home, Jackson showered and lay down to read for a bit. He tried to concentrate on the words on the page, but his mind kept going back to Danny. He wasn't angry about Danny not showing up because he knew that Danny could be called out at a moment's notice. Don had explained that to him when he first asked Jackson to meet Danny. Mac had told him about he and Don having missed dates and dinners because of work, and that helped Jackson understand Danny's job a bit better. Jackson considered sending Danny a text, but didn't want to bother him while he was working. He reached over, turned out the light, and went to sleep. Across town at the Crime Lab, Danny was busy processing evidence. He had checked his phone several times, but didn't see any reply from Jackson. He really wasn't sure what to make of that. Was Jackson pissed? Did he just not care? These questions kept running through his mind. He put his phone away and went back to processing so he could get home and get some much needed sleep. He decided to give Jackson a call in the morning. 

The next morning found Jackson busy at his shop. He was checking in special orders that had arrived while his shop manager was calling people to let them know their orders had arrived and were available for pick-up. Lisa came to Jackson's office door to let him know he had a call on line 2. Jackson asked who it was and Lisa said that the guy didn't give his name. Jackson thanked her and reached for the phone.....

“This is Jackson, may I help you?”

“Good morning.....”

“Danny! How's it going?”

“It's better now.....”

“I don't understand.....”

“I was afraid you either wouldn't take my call, or you would and be pissed......”

“Hold on now.... you got called to a scene. In my book, that trumps hanging out with friends. I completely understood, and I guess I should have texted you back to let you know that.....”

“You mean you aren't mad?”

“Disappointed a bit, yes, but definitely not mad...... “

“Thanks for being so understanding about that. I really do appreciate it....”

The two talked a bit more, and they Danny asked Jackson if he had dinner plans. Jackson replied that he had no plans so Danny asked if he could take Jackson to dinner. Jackson said that would be great, and asked what time Danny would be picking him up. Danny hesitated for a moment, then explained that he didn't have a car and that he drove a motorcycle. Jackson said that wasn't a problem, so Danny said he would pick him up at the shop as soon as he got finished at the lab.

While Jackson was waiting for Danny, he finished his paperwork for the day and got everything ready for the next day. When Danny arrived, he tapped on the glass and motioned for Jackson to come on. Jackson turned out the lights, gathered his things,set the alarm and locked the door for the night. Danny asked Jackson where he wanted to eat, and Jackson told Danny to surprise him. Danny pulled into traffic and headed to a place called Tito's. It was an Italian restaurant that Danny frequented, and a wanted to share with Jackson. Danny noticed on the ride over to Tito's that Jackson chose to keep his hands lightly at Danny's sides, just barely touching him. He made a note to ask about that, possibly over dinner.

When they arrived, Danny was greeted personally by Tito himself. Danny introduced Jackson and they were show to a booth in a more quiet part of the restaurant. Tito brought a bottle of wine, and Jackson asked if he could have ice water since he didn't drink alcohol. Tito said that was no problem, and asked Danny what he was having, and he said he wanted the lasagna with a salad. Jackson said he would have what Danny was having, and Tito went off to the kitchen to bring their food. While they were waiting, the guys made small talk, mostly about work and things of that nature. Danny did ask about Jackson not drinking alcohol, and Jackson told him he would tell him later.

After dinner, when Jackson and Danny were ready to leave, Tito refused to let Danny pay for the meal, just like always. Jackson thanked him for his hospitality, and Tito told Danny to bring Jackson by anytime. Once they were outside, Danny asked Jackson what he would like to do next. Since it was still early, Jackson suggested they take a walk in the little park he saw on the way to the restaurant. Danny went in to ask Tito if someone would watch his bike for a while, and Tito told him to move around to the storage shed in the alley.

As they walked in the little park, the two men talked about many things. They each shared pieces of their childhoods, their school years, and things of that nature. The conversation shifted gears when Danny asked why Jackson was alone......

“To tell the truth, I think it's because I'm too picky.....”

“What do you mean by 'too picky'?”

“Well, when it comes to men, there are things I just don't tolerate like cheating, lying, disrespect..... things like that.....”

“Sounds as if you've been deeply hurt at some point.....”

“I was..... it was about ten years ago, but I'm still in the ring. Why are you alone, Danny?”

 

End, part one.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys take things all the way.

Danny shifted slightly and told Jackson that he was alone because he'd had a crush on a guy, and told him how he felt, only to be rejected. It wasn't long before the guy took up with someone else, and left Danny. Danny changed the subject, and the moment was gone. Since it was starting to get dark, the guys headed back to the restaurant to get Danny's bike. They headed back to Jackson's shop so he could pick up his car, and Danny asked if they could go out on Friday. Jackson said he would like that, and Danny said he would call him so they could finalize the details later in the week. Jackson watched as Danny drove away, his mind on the coming weekend.

When Danny got home, he reflected on the events of the evening. He'd had a good time, and could tell that Jackson did, too. He had so many things he wanted to share with Jackson, and he hoped that Jackson felt the same. He could tell Jackson was interested,and that was a good thing because Danny was definitely interested in him. He couldn't seem to think of anything else these days. He fantasized about taking Jackson to bed, but knew that would have to wait until they were better acquainted because Jackson just didn't seem like the type that would put out so soon after meeting someone. As he lay there waiting for sleep, Danny thought about Jackson, and how much he wanted this to work.

Across town, Jackson was laying in bed thinking about Danny. He liked the way Danny smiled, his shyness, just everything! He could tell Danny was a gentleman , and that was a good thing. Danny made him laugh, and he could relax around Danny. A lot of the other guys he'd met or been set up with turned out to be creeps. Jackson needed to remember to thank Don and Mac for the invitation to the party where he'd met Danny, and if things worked out, he would be sure to invite them to the wedding. Wedding! Where the hell did that come from? Jackson had just met Danny and was already thinking about marriage? Jackson knew he'd better slow his roll. He giggled at the thought, turned out the light and went to sleep.

The next morning found Danny very busy. He, Don, and Mac were working a double homicide. Danny and Mac were working of evidence collection while Don was going door to door asking if anyone had seen or heard anything unusual the night before. Mac told Danny to head back to the lab ad start processing the evidence they'd collected so far. Don had just finished , and offered Danny a ride back to the lab. On the way Don asked how things were going with Jackson. Danny replied that things were great, and that he couldn't believe his luck in finding someone as understanding as Jackson. Don asked if Danny meant about the crazy schedule they had at work sometimes, and Danny said that was just the tip of the iceberg.

Don asked what that meant, and Danny told him about how Jackson would let him talk his ear off about anything and everything, and that when Danny was finished, Jackson would always give him sound advice. Don's next question was a mistake because he crossed a line. He asked if Danny and Jackson has slept together yet. Danny got quiet for a moment, then turned to Don and said; “Not that it's any of your business, but the answer is no.....” The rest of the ride was made in silence, and when Don pulled up in front of the lab, Danny was up, out of the car, and headed into the building before Don had come to a complete stop.

When Danny got inside, he went to his office, shutting the door behind him. He pulled out his phone and punched in the familiar numbers by heart.....

“Groovy Gold, may I help you?”

“Hey, babe.....”

“Hi ya, Danny. What's going on?”

“I just wanted to hear your voice......”

“Having a rough day?”

“It was fine until Don asked me a question.....”

“What did he ask you, babe?”

“He asked me if we'd made love yet......”

“He is a nosy fucker, isn't he?”

“You're not angry?”

“No, baby, I'm not. I know you told him it wasn't his business,and that was the end of it.....”

“That's pretty much what happened......”

“Then why are you so bothered about this?”

“Because I really want to make love to you.....”

“I know you do, baby, and I promise it will happen sooner than you think.....”

“It will?”

“You bet it will! Now, I've got customers, and we will talk about this more tonight at my place, yeah?”

“What time? “

“Around seven......”

“I'll see you then....”

“Gotta go.....”

Jackson ended the call so he could help customers in the shop, but his mind was on Danny and what he had planned for the CSI later.

 

Danny couldn't concentrate worth a damn at work after he talked to Jackson. He kept thinking about what the little dude said about being at his place around seven. He wondered what Jackson had in mind, hoping that it was something they hadn't done yet. They'd messed around a bit, but Jackson never would completely undress, which Danny thought a bit odd. He let it pass because Jackson was so skilled orally. Danny ate that up with a shovel because oral was one of his favorite things. He needed to stop thinking about Jackson because he could feel himself getting hard. That's the moment Don chose to knock on Danny's door asking if they could talk.....

“Sure.... come on in.....”

“Danny, listen.... I wanted to apologize for earlier. I realize I stepped over the line.....”

“No sweat, Don.....when you've been friends as long as long as we have, you tend to forget sometimes.....”

“I thought you'd be super pissed at me......”

“I was until I talked to Jackson...... he was able to calm me right down....”

“You mean he knows what I asked you about?”

“Well, sure.... how else was he going to calm me down?”

Finding that out embarrassed Don very much. His face turned a deep red color, and Danny told him that it was not that big of a deal. Don said it was to him because he didn't want Jackson to think he was a sleaze......

“He won't think you're a sleaze, Don, he'll just think that you're nosy...... which you are!”

“Dammit, Danny, I don't know if I can face him.....”

“Just give him a call and apologize.....”

“You think that will work?”

“Let's find out......”

Danny picked up the phone and dialed Groovy Gold. Lisa Samuels, the shop manager, answered and Danny asked to speak to Jackson. He was put on hold for just a moment and then he heard Jackson's voice on the line. He explained the nature of the call, and Jackson told Danny to put Don on the phone.....

“Hello?”

“Hey, Don......is what Danny just explained to me the truth?”

“I'm afraid so...... Jackson, I'm so sorry.....”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Don. I'm sure it was just guy talk and nothing more. I'm not offended about the situation, so don't worry about it, okay?”

“If you say so..... thanks for not being offended, it wasn't intended to be offensive.”

“It's no problem..... Listen, Danny and I have something going tonight, but how about you, Mac, Danny and I getting together for a drink?”

“That's cool..... I'll run it by Mac and let Danny know what he decides....”

“Sounds great! I need to go,but maybe we can get a chance to talk soon, yeah?”

“That would be fine....”

“Tell Danny not to be late tonight....”

“Will do.....”

After Jackson ended the call, Don told Danny what Jackson had said about not being late. Don asked if they had a date, and Danny said they did. Don said something about trying to find a game on TV because Mac would be at some meeting. Danny said he would call Don the next day, and Don left Danny's office. Danny kinda felt sorry for Don because Mac left him alone quite a bit, and that really wasn't fair to Don. Danny put the matter from his mind as he tried to finish his work for the day. When it was time to go, Danny headed home and showered, wondering what Jackson had in mind for the evening.

While Danny was showering and getting ready for his date, Jackson was putting the final touches on the preparations for tonight. He decided that tonight was the night for he and Danny, and he wanted everything to be perfect. He finished lighting the candles in the bedroom, checked the crimson silk sheets once more, and decided everything was just right. He then took a shower and was just finishing up when the doorbell rang. Jackson smiled at the fact that Danny had no idea what lay in store for him. Jackson answered the door and gave Danny a quick kiss when he walked in.

Jackson tried to step around Danny to get him a beer from the fridge, but Danny grabbed Jackson up and gave him a kiss for real. When they came up for air, Danny said he had waited so long to do that, and Jackson replied that there was more where that came from. Danny sat down on the sofa and got comfortable, and when Jackson came in with his beer, he straddled Danny's lap instead of sitting beside him on the sofa. This took Danny by surprise, and he asked what the special occasion was. Jackson replied that it was time they really got to know each other. Jackson reached between then and opened Danny's slacks, reaching inside for the prize.

Jackson wasn't disappointed at what he found. He rose briefly to take Danny's slacks completely off, and told Danny to take his shirt off, too. Once Danny was naked, Jackson began exploring his body. A bit of tongue here, a nip or two there, fingers exploring. Just as Jackson was getting ready to start things for real, Danny stopped him.....

“Whoa, babe, slow down a bit......”

“Did I do something wrong, Danny?”

“Not at all..... I just think we need to level the playing field a bit......”

“How?”

“How about you take your robe off.....”

Jackson knew this moment would come eventually. Not that he had anything to be embarrassed about, he just didn't know how Danny would react. Men he had been with before had been scared off, and some had even called him a freak. He knew that now was the time to find out what Danny would say.....

“Danny, there's something I need to tell yo........”

“There's nothing you need to tell me. Just take your robe off, so we can get back to what we were doing.....”

Jackson stood and took his robe off, laying it on the sofa next to Danny. He waited for Danny's reaction, hoping Danny wouldn't be cruel. Danny marveled at what he saw when Jackson took off his robe. He didn't think he'd ever seen a cock that big, especially on such a small fella like Jackson. He reached to take Jackson's hand and pulled him down onto the sofa. He let his hand roam freely over Jackson's compact body, and when he reached Jackson's cock, he took it in his hand and asked Jackson just how big it was. Jackson shyly answered it was about ten inches, and when it was hard, it was as thick as a beer can. Danny felt a deep throb in his loins at the thought of trying to tame that beast, and felt that he was definitely up to the challenge.

Jackson led the way to the bedroom where he and Danny continued exploring each others' bodies. Danny seemed to concentrate more on Jackson's cock than anything else, so Jackson gently reminded him that there was more to him than his cock. Embarrassed, Danny apologized and showed more interest in other areas. After several minutes of foreplay, Danny asked if he could “try and tame the beast”. Jackson laughed and said that sounded fine to him. Danny slid down and began slowly sucking Jackson's cock. It proved to be something of a challenge because his jaws began to ache. When it was fully hard, Danny slowly jacked it, amazed. 

Jackson suggested that Danny let him prep and loosen his ass for the coming event. Danny said that would be great because he liked ass play. Jackson slowly began massaging Danny's opening before snaking his tongue inside. Danny began moving his ass, and begging for more. Soon Jackson replaced his tongue with two well-lubed fingers. He worked them in and out gently, and then added a third finger. Danny soon told him that the was ready for the real thing. Jackson lubed up and applied lube to Danny open pucker. “Are you ready, babe?” Jackson asked. Danny replied that he definitely was.

Jackson eased the head in and went completely still. He knew it would be a lot for Danny so he was giving him some time to open up more. Danny gave him the signal for more so Jackson slid another couple of inches in. Danny was starting to sweat a bit, but didn't seem to be experiencing discomfort. Jackson was about to move when Danny suddenly sat all the way down on Jackson's cock. He began moving his hip while grinding against Jackson, who was trying to thrust upward. Danny stopped him long enough to change positions. He got up on his hands and knees and was practically begging Jackson to fuck him. Jackson slid home with one smooth thrust, and began fucking Danny into the mattress.

All that cock proved too much for Danny to take for long. Jackson drove in deep on the in stroke, and that proved to be Danny's undoing. He came furiously without touching himself, and when Jackson felt Danny's tight ass muscles contracting around his cock, he pulled out and shot all over Danny's back. The two men collapsed in a sweaty, cum soaked pile on Jackson's bed. While Danny was still trying to catch his breath, Jackson got up and started the shower. When it was ready, Jackson went to the bedroom and took Danny's hand, leading him to the bathroom. After the two men showered, they went to the kitchen for a beer. They talked of their future, which pleased Danny no end because he really wanted to be with Jackson. They agreed to give it a shot, and the matter was settled. After they finished their beers, they changed the bed sheet and went to bed, falling asleep in each others' arms.  
Just before Jackson fell asleep, Danny made the remark that he was glad he got to know him. Jackson replied; “Me too, babe.......”

 

THE END


End file.
